


Exercising

by GreenSelkie



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSelkie/pseuds/GreenSelkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie's clumsiness leads to her and Shiro trying out a different kind of exercise... (Sophie/Shiro pornfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stretching

Sophie sat cross-legged in the center of her room, impatient for Shiro's arrival. She normally did her stretches in the exercise yard, but it had rained the previous day and the ground was too muddy to put the mats on.  
  
Sophie enjoyed her exercises with Shiro, even though he wasn't always compliant to her instructions. Every time they met, she debated whether or not she should tell him how she felt, that she wanted to spend even more time with him. But he was royalty, and she couldn't even ride a horse without embarrassing herself. So time after time, she kept quiet.  
  
As she finished her contemplation, Sophie heard a knock at her door. As usual, Shiro didn't wait for a response before entering.  
  
"Sorry if I made you wait," Shiro said, "I forgot we were doing our exercises in here today."  
  
"Oh, it's no problem at all!" Sophie replied while standing up, "I needed to set the mats up anyway."  
  
Sophie and Shiro stood side by side in the middle of the room, and Sophie started them off by stretching her arms above her head, followed by bending over to touch her toes. Shiro mirrored her movements, albeit with more grunting and grimacing. Sophie effortlessly touched first her toes, and then the floor with the palms of her hands. Shiro wheezed as he forced his hands down to the middle of his shins, unable to bend over further.  
  
Sophie looked at him in confusion. "I know we haven't exercised together in about a week, but I thought I told you to practice on your own," she said, "You should know by now that you need to stretch regularly for your muscles to retain their flexibility."  
  
"I was busy," Shiro snapped, still straining to reach his feet. "You can only do it because you don't have any bones."  
  
"Don't be so grumpy," Sophie responded. "Stay still and I'll help you."  
  
Before Shiro could escape, Sophie had her arms wrapped around his from behind. She pushed downwards on his back with her body, and Shiro could feel Sophie's breasts through her clothes. Shiro tried to break free before his body reacted, but Sophie's natural strength combined with her positioning behind him made getting free using just his arms impossible.  
  
Shiro attempted to slip free by rotating his body, unfortunately at the same time Sophie gave her final push. They both tumbled to the floor, with Sophie on top of Shiro.  
  
"Oh my gosh Shiro, I'm so sorry!" Sophie exclaimed. She started to get up, but stopped when she felt something poking her in the stomach.  
  
Sophie raised her eyes to look at Shiro's face and saw that he was blushing. Taking a deep breath, she gathered every scrap of courage she could muster.  
  
"Shiro... Would you like some help with that?"


	2. Fucking

Shiro sighed in pleasure as he leaned back against the wall, his cock enveloped in Sophie's warm mouth. He had to wonder if Sophie had done this before as she skillfully stroked the base of his shaft while swirling her tongue around the rest of his dick.

"Oh fuck, Sophie... you're so good.." he moaned. Shiro had always found Sophie attractive, but had never imagined himself in this situation with her, at least not before he asked her out. But now that it was happening, he had no desire for it to stop. He wondered if Sophie would be willing to go further...

Shiro was jarred out of his fantasy by the reality of Sophie trying to fit his entire dick in her mouth, going farther down with each bob of her head. Shiro gasped at the sensation of Sophie's attempts, and he placed his hands on the back of her head as he felt pressure build in his cock.

Shiro knew he was close to his climax, and when Sophie went down to the base of his shaft with her deep throat, he grabbed her head and started thrusting in and out of her wet mouth. The surprised girl gagged as Shiro sped up, and her mouth contracted around his dick.

Shiro moaned loudly as he held Sophie down on his dick while cumming deep in her mouth. When his orgasm ended and he released his hold, Sophie pulled back, coughing up his seed.

Shiro realized what he'd done as he watched his cum drip down Sophie's chin. Before he could apologize, Sophie started laughing.

"That was more than I was expecting," she said while wiping her chin with her forearm. "I've never given a blowjob before."

"Really? That was your first?" Shiro asked incredulously, "Because it was fucking amazing."

"I wouldn't do this for anyone other than you," Sophie answered earnestly, "I know this is a really awkward time to say this this, but fuck it, I love you Shiro!"

Shiro stood there for a moment, shocked at Sophie's confession. 

"I never thought you'd be the one to tell me that," He finally replied, "Honestly, I've been planning on asking you out for weeks but was too nervous to go through with it!"

Sophie and Shiro both smiled, glad their feelings were out in the open, even if it took such a ridiculous situation for it to happen.

"So... you wouldn't have any problems with going further?" Shiro inquired hopefully.

"From now on, everything I can give you is yours, and that includes my body," Sophie responded suggestively, punctuating the word "body" by pulling down her pants, revealing that she wasn't wearing anything under them. "As long as you don't give your own body to anyone else, of course," She added while throwing her shirt and bra behind her.

Shiro's manhood wasted no time getting ready at the sight of the completely naked girl, and Shiro removed his clothes as quickly as he could.

"If it's okay with you, I'd like to do it from behind," Shiro said, and Sophie complied, getting down on her hands and knees.

Shiro grasped Sophie's sides as he slipped his cock into her tight pussy, grunting in pleasure. Sophie gripped the mat tightly and moaned along with him, shivering at the feeling of Shiro's impressive size inside of her.

Shiro started moving, encouraged by the loud sounds Sophie was making. He briefly worried that someone would hear them through the walls, then resolved that if that happened, he and Sophie would be able to deal with it later.

The prince pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back inside, quickly picking up speed. Sophie continued voicing her ecstasy, pressing herself closed to the floor so Shiro could go deeper.

Shiro took this as an opportunity to press his body against her's and fondle her breasts, and the girl made no motion to stop him. In fact, she started thrusting her hips back against him, and the feeling of their skin slapping together drove both of them over the edge. 

Shiro pounded Sophie as fast as he could as her climax caused her to clamp down on him tightly, and he shot his load into the body of his new lover.

As they both gasped for air, one question was foremost in both of their minds, and they voiced it simultaneously.

"Ready for round three?"


	3. Riding

"See, I told you I knew how to ride!" Sophie joked, bouncing up and down on Shiro's stiff dick.

"I'm not really sure this counts," Shiro replied, and smacked Sophie's ass.

"That's not going to make me go any faster, idiot," Sophie giggled, "But if you were trying to turn me on, it worked."

The feeling of not being in control was unfamiliar to the prince, but he liked it. There was something incredibly arousing about handing over control to Sophie, and as an added bonus, he got a close-up view of Sophie panting and sweating with exertion, her breasts slightly jiggling with each downward thrust. It took all of Shiro's willpower not to start thrusting back.

"It's unbelievable how good you are at this, seeing as its your first time," Shiro praised her, "It's didn't know it was possible to feel this good."

"What's unbelievable is that you came two times with almost no break in between, and you're still as hard as ever," Sophie countered, "Even though the first one was quick, you made me come before you the second time."

"What do you mean the second time?" Shiro asked, "You've come twice?"

"Um... I may have had an orgasm while coughing up your sperm..." Sophie blushed.

"Well, at least it's good that I have a partner who's as lewd as I am," Shiro replied, "I have dragon's blood, so I don't tire easily."

While Sophie snickered, Shiro lifted his right arm and started rubbing her clit. Sophie moaned and arched her back, her thrusts becoming shorter but quicker.

"Fuck, that's not fair!" She complained while squirming, "I'm supposed to be the one making you come!"

"Well, we're tied right now, and you know I don't like losing," Shiro stated, and started rolling her clit between his fingers.

"Well, I'm not going to lose either!" She promised, and bit her lip to try to stifle her moans. "I have a few tricks left!"

Sophie started rocking first back and forth, and then in circles, causing both warriors to quiver and moan.

Unable to hold back any longer, Shiro started matching Sophie's thrusts with his own, going even deeper than he had earlier. Sophie cried out in pleasure, speeding up to try and outpace Shiro.

As both of their thrusts increased in tempo, the thought of competition was thrown out the window as the sound of grunts, moans, and wet slaps dominated their senses.

Both of them knew they were close, but stalwartly tried to outlast the other. Sophie's strongest thrust yet met Shiro's deepest, and Sophie and Shiro came for the third time, together.

They lay side by side on Sophie's bed, completely exhausted. As they were taken by the sweet embrace of slumber, they still held on to each other.

Round four would have to wait. (For now, at least.)


End file.
